For Both Of You
by Laser Lance 720
Summary: The Dark Lord makes a request that neither Lucius nor Narcissa could fulfill. The question now is rather or not they can fix their mistakes and protect their infant son.


Written for Ancient Runes (Write about some who's realized they've done something wrong, and how they can fix their mistake)

-oOo-  
-oOo-  
-oOo-

Falling in love with him hadn't been the mistake. No, Narcissa loved her husband greatly. He was a charming man, kind, caring and loved her like no one else had in a long time. She didn't for one moment regret accepting his hand in marriage.

She regretted following him onto this path.

Both her and his parents had been so proud of the news. They spoke highly of the pureblood fight. They saw the Death Eaters as an army in comparison to the angels. It had been her own father who'd pushed Lucius so hard into this path. Neither of them had complained though, both too eager to fill their wishes to really thick too far into the future.

Narcissa was at her husband's side through every moment. She'd been there to comfort him as he cried out the pain in his newly branded arm. Been there to treat his wounds after a battle. To pour him a drink to calm his nerves. Narcissa didn't like the Death Eaters, but she loved her husband, and supported the views, so she kept quiet.

Until now. Now she was beginning to realize just how blinded they had really been. The pair of wide startling grey eyes staring back at her seemed to see the world better than she could. The infant was staring at her, a smile forming on his lips and a laugh on his tongue. He was innocent of all the horrors he had been born into. She wanted to keep it that way. Merlin knew that with the way things cared on, her son would be losing any chance of innocence very quickly.

Narcissa had begun to keep the six month infant away from any visitors. Bellatrix had been band from the nursery after smacking little Draco in an attempt to silence his cries. Lucius's father was no longer welcomed as she did not approve of the look in his eyes when he saw the baby. There had been one instance where the Dark Lord had wanted to hold the baby Draco. Narcissa had played the role of dutiful servant and handed her son to their Master, but never again did she want that man touching her son. She didn't like the way he'd spoken of the baby as the future; as his future.

She would not have her son falling into this life. And this was where Narcissa realized the mistakes they made.

There was a knock on the nursery door. Narcissa held the baby close to her as she turned to the sound. A sigh of relief ran through her at the sight of Lucius. He looked dead on his feet, dark bags painted under his eyes.

"Are you alright?" Cissa asked.

Lucius only shock his head. He staggered into the room, dropping down with a loud thud into the rocking chair. He leaned forward, placing his head in his hands. His shoulders were shacking.

Cissa carefully put Draco back into the crib. Making sure her son was comfortable, she gathered her skirts and dropped down in front of Lucius. Her hands rested on his knees. "What happened?"

"It's the Dark Lord." Lucius didn't look up. "He wants him."

"Wants who?" Narcissa knew what he meant. She dared a glance back at her son, the baby gurgling happily, completely unaware of his parents conflict.

Lucius looked up, his gaze passing between his wife and child. "He wishes to use them. To have them molded into the perfect little soldiers. He says they'll be his legacy. His force. It's not just Draco. It's the Nott boy. Goyle and Crabbe's boy. Flint's son. Even wants the Parkinson's daughter."

"They're just children."

"It doesn't matter." Lucius took her hand. "When has the Dark Lord ever cared about rather one was a child or not?"

Narcissa didn't answer. She rose from her kneeling position. Standing beside the crib, she reached down and allowed her son to take her finger. The baby smiled up with a wide grin as he took her delicate finger into his mouth. Narcissa smiled as little Draco giggled at her. She felt Lucius's presence behind her, his hands resting along her upper arm.

Narcissa looked at her husband. "Remind me why we put ourselves in this position?"

"We didn't know," Lucius spoke grimly, "didn't know what we were getting into. We were young. Naive. We didn't know any better."

"He can't have my son." Narcissa turned fully to look at her husband. Draco gave a small cry that the attention was taken away from him. "Its a death sentence he proposes. I won't allow it. I won't allow my son to be taken from me. I won't let him suffer."

"Do we have a choice? The Dark Lord wishes it, and his wishes are final."

"I won't hand him over." Narcissa took a step to the side as if shielding the baby. She felt a tug on her long hair and turned around. Draco had pulled himself up by the bars of the crib and was standing. He reached towards his mother, a look of pleading in his face.

Narcissa didn't get a chance to pick him up though, as she found her son quickly in Lucius' arms. She watched as her husband held their baby boy tightly. There was a look of pride and something akin to regret in his grey eyes as the little boy touched his father's cheek.

"He won't get to him." Lucius faced his wife. "I swear to you Cissa, I won't let any harm befall our son. He will not suffer from our mistakes."

"How?" Narcissa was frightened by the prospect of it all. "Tell me how we're to prevent this?"

"The Order." Lucius answered simply. "Your cousin is working with them, is he not? Your sister, Andromeda, she must have connections as well. If we can get to them, explain the situation, maybe-"

Narcissa cut him off, "maybe what? They'll take pity on us? Lucius, you are a Death Eater. I am a Death Eater's wife. There will be no sympathy, no sorrow. Think rationally here."

"I am." Lucius reached forward, taking her hand with his free one. "Being a Death Eater is precisely what will save us. If I hand myself over, give them everything I know, they will protect you and Draco. I have no doubt about that."

Narcissa squeezed his hand. "What about you?"

"You are all that matters." Lucius replied. "You and Draco. When it comes down to it, I will do anything, give anything to protect the both of you. I will not let you two suffer for my mistakes."

"I wasn't just _your_ mistakes. I was right there beside you."

"But I am the one with the mark." Lucius said. "I am the one that put this family in danger. And I am the one who will make it right. We'll leave. Find safety with the Order." He looked down at the boy in his arms. Draco had long stopped paying attention to the conversation and was instead gazing off at a painting on the wall. Lucius smiled at his son and ran a hand through the boy's startling blonde locks. "I will keep both of you safe, no matter what the cost is for me. I will make this right, for both of you."


End file.
